Intertwine
by Setusna
Summary: The Night Watcher is worry about the Infinity Sword who change, what will she do? Will she confront him? Or will she wait and see if it wasn't her imagination? One-shot yes :P


**So have you heard about the Elsword fan fic thingy challenge whatever so I apply and i don't really care at all lol. So here it it and it was like 1487 words wish the max was 2000 I mean wow it's very limiting. So yeah anyways here it is.**

Rena the Night Watcher was coming down for breakfast. It has been a month now since they all became their third class. She spots everyone but Elsword in the dining room eating breakfast laughing. She had been worrying a lot about the young Elsword he hasn't been talking or around much lately after advancing to Infinity Sword.

"Rena hurry or the food is going to get cold." Raven told the Night Watcher as he signal her to come down.

There was an abrupt silence when they heard the front door being slammed open. Everyone was alert they thought it could have been a thief. Footsteps were being heard until the person reach the open space of the dining table. It was Elsword but he was cover in blood, and some strange piece of meat was slung over his right shoulder.

"Elsword where have you been?!" Aisha asked shouting with a annoyed attitude.

"We have been worrying about you, you haven't been eating, or around lately." Ara said, Elsword paid no attention instead he continue to walk leaving bloody footprints.

"Elsword!" Rena yelled out getting out of her chair and ran over to Elsword. She tried to grab him by his arm but he turned his head around immediately giving her a intimidating look and proceed upstairs.

"What is wrong with him now?" The Tactical Trooper ask but no one gave an answer as they all were speechless.

"I think it would be best if we would kick him out of the group." Raven said and Rena was shock.

"What do you mean?!" The Night Watcher yelled hiding her fear and agony.

"Elsword is no longer the person we knew he was, he has change and that change can affect the teamwork." Aisha said.

"But he still hasn't done anything wrong." Ara said defending Elsword. Rena didn't want the Infinity Sword to go she had fallen hard for him after they battle with the Nasod King.

"We will talk more on this tomorrow." Raven said and then everyone went to do whatever they are doing.

Soon another week has past Elsword didn't come out from his room after that breakfast. Rena was more and more worry.

"_Elsword please I need you. So don't leave me." _Rena thought to herself leaning next to Elsword's door. She waited until it was dark then Elsword's door flung open. Elsword came out looking at Rena then went to the stairs.

"Elsword where are you going?" Rena ask standing up and walking next to Elsword. The Infinity Sword made no reply but continue to walk. Rena continue following Elsword outside of the cabin they rented and into the forest.

"Elsword please answer me." Rena said but the Infinity Sword ignore the Night Watcher and was annoyed by Rena following him.

"Leave me alone!" Elsword shouted pointing Conwell at her only a centimeter away.

"What happen to you? Can't you snap out of this weird trance?" Rena ask but The Infinity Sword got more and more annoy by her questions, he tighten his grip on the sword's handle.

"Why are you shutting yourself out?!" Rena shouted she couldn't take the pressure anymore she was desperate to find out what happen to Elsword.

"I said leave me alone!" Elsword shouted angrily to the point where he slice the sword across her forehead. The sword slice some hair of and nothing more. Elsword put Conwell back into the sheath and then walk away. The Night Watcher was completely paralyze by Elsword's action. Now she snapped a geyser went off inside of her exploding all her emotions love, hatred, compassion, fear all of it.

"STOP!" Rena shouted but Elsword didn't, then she pull out Erendil and dashed at Elsword.

"FURIOUS ENGAGE!" Rena shouted her skill while slashing in front of her. But Elsword disappear in a flash and ended up behind her.

"SWORD! BLASTING!" Elsword shouted his skill and pierce Rena's back with four jabs. Rena fall down due to the immensive pain dealt to her.

"Don't mess with me." Elsword said rotating his sword in his hand before putting it back into the sheath.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what is your problem!" Rena said getting up staggering a little.

"Alright. This should be interesting." Elsword started as Rena and him ready their swords. "Amuse me." Elsword finish and Rena dash at him. They exchange blows and hits with their swords. Metal clashing against each other and grunts and footsteppings could be heard through the whole forest.

"_He's faster than before! He hasn't been eating or sleeping and he is this fast." _Rena thought to herself she constantly kept on setting traps but Elsword dodge through all of them. She was back up into a corner Elsword could give her a finishing blow at any minute but he didn't.

"Too slow." Elsword said as he gave a heavy swung against Rena's Erendil and kicked her down. "This was a waste of time." Elsword said as Rena winced in pain on the ground. Rena's sword hand was vibrating from the heavy impact and she could feel the blood trying to pump into the stomach the place where Elsword kicked her.

"Why Elsword? Why do you lock yourself away. Are you afraid we will reject you from changing? We all change! We have been traveling each other for a while now. I know so much about you and you know so much about me." Rena said as she got up and pausing a little before she continue. "So even if you change you can always come to me and talk it out. You don't have to run anymore. So what do you say?" Rena said holding her hand out to Elsword smiling. Elsword turned around and smiled at her the warm one but it turn into a cold stare.

"You're too noisy." Elsword said which sent a shiver down Rena's back and wipe the smile off of her instantly. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she blink and saw Elsword's left shoulder. She looked down and saw Elsword had pierce her in the stomach.

"Wh-" Rena started but couldn't speak anymore she was speechless. She tried to process what was happening but she didn't know.

"You're going to scare away the prey." Elsword finished as he slowly pull his sword from Rena. Rena leaned forward and landed on Elsword's chest. She coughed up blood, but she wasn't mad so with her last words she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. But if this is for the best then so be it. Because-" Rena started as she coughed up more blood and then use her left hand and touch Elsword's right cheek with her bloody hand. "Because I love you." Rena said and then kissed Elsword who didn't resist. Those last few words rung in Elsword's head which made him snap back to his senses along with the kiss. But it was too late, Rena's hand went limp and she fell straight to the ground.

"RENA!" Elsword yelled as he picked her up on the floor in his arm. The Night Watcher laid motionless as Elsword cry and called for help.

Morning arrived Aisha was inside Rena's room treating her. Elsword and the rest waited until the afternoon when Aisha came out with sweat around her forehead and arms.

"How is she?!" Elsword exclaim as he stood up knocking the chair he was sitting on over.

"The wound was extremely deep and wide, Conwell's dark el energy has also made it's way around her. But I did my best so she will be fine in a couple of days." Aisha said.

"I see." Elsword said as he put his head down knowing this was his fault. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and nervously.

"Elsword we think it would be best if you would leave the group." Raven finish for Chung.

"I'm sorry Elsword." Ara said bowing and apologizing. Elsword wasn't surprise he was planning on leaving he didn't knew what happen to him after he made the contract with the old man he couldn't control himself anymore.

"I understand. Can I see Rena?" Elsword ask and Aisha spoke.

"Have you done enough? Just. Leave." Aisha said. But Raven told Elsword he can. Elsword went into the room and looked at Rena who was sleeping.

"I'm sorry Rena. Go on without me." Elsword said and then went to kiss Rena. He put down a gift next to her and left the group. "_I love you Rena." _Elsword thought as he walked away.

Rena woke up a couple of days later. She found the gift and open it a letter says "Happy Valentines Day" from Elsword as she pulled out a cape and a box of Phoru chocolate. She cried as she figure out Elsword left the group. She knew that Elsword went on a different path so until the day… their paths… intertwine again.

**Done, love it favorite, want it follow, whatever and peace! For all you people waiting for Elsword: Untold or The Story just wait I have a lot on my plate right now. I thank you for your patience and stuff I might update tomorrow possibly and I am going away for four days starting the day after tomorrow early in the morning. So you won't be hearing me so yeah just wait until I get some things sorted out and post more frequently cause life its being mean to me QQ Bye! **


End file.
